


Creatures of the Night

by obnoxiouslychaotic



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiouslychaotic/pseuds/obnoxiouslychaotic
Summary: Nile loved everything about Halloween—the chilly October air, the adorable kids in even more adorable costumes, consuming her body weight in candy, watching horror movies, visiting haunted houses, going on hayrides, carving pumpkins—and while she was sad that the whole immortality made it too risky to pass out candy, she was nonetheless enjoying herself. It would have been hard not to, with all the effort Andy, Joe, Nicky, Booker, Quynh, and Lykon had put into making today one to remember. They had carved pumpkins with obscure weapons, baked some of the best cookies Nile had ever tasted, and marathoned Nile’s favorite seasonal movies.But they had saved the best activity for last.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Creatures of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



> firelord65, I combined your 'team bonding' prompt with your 'murder mystery' prompt. (I also ignored the fact that Lykon is dead, Booker has betrayed the team, and Quynh is pissed at every, because, why not?) I hope you enjoy it.

Nile loved everything about Halloween—the chilly October air, the adorable kids in even more adorable costumes, consuming her body weight in candy, watching horror movies, visiting haunted houses, going on hayrides, carving pumpkins—and while she was sad that the whole immortality made it too risky to pass out candy, she was nonetheless enjoying herself. It would have been hard not to, with all the effort Andy, Joe, Nicky, Booker, Quynh, and Lykon had put into making today one to remember. They had carved pumpkins with obscure weapons, baked some of the best cookies Nile had ever tasted, and marathoned Nile’s favorite seasonal movies.

But they had saved the best activity for last. The lights were dimmed, everyone had taken a seat at the table, and the roles had been assigned; it was time to begin. 

Nile straightened in her chair as much as she could and said, “Everyone, close your eyes.” 

She let them stay like that for a moment, setting the atmosphere for what was to come. Then, “Werewolves, open your eyes.”

Nicky and Quynh opened their eyes. 

“Werewolves, who would you like to kill?” 

They turned to each other, communicating silently in the way all the guard seemed to be able to, and smiled. They turned to Nile and pointed at Joe. Nile was a little surprised that Nicky was willing to take out the self-proclaimed love of his life in the first round, but Werewolf was nothing if not a cutthroat game. 

“Werewolves, close your eyes.” 

After a beat, “Healer, open your eyes.” 

Lykon gave her a little wave. Nile stifled a laugh.

“Healer, who would you like to heal?” 

Lykon nodded to Andy. 

“Healer, close your eyes.” 

Another beat, “Seer, open your eyes.”

Joe opened his eyes.

“Seer, who would you like to investigate?” 

Joe points at Nicky. Nile signals that he is a werewolf.

“Seer, close your eyes.” A pause. “Everyone, open your eyes. It’s daytime, and your number has been reduced by one. The beloved blacksmith, Joe, is dead.” 

There are gasps of ‘horror’.

Quynh turns to Booker. “It was you.”

Booker holds his hands up in defense. “I’m just a lowly villager.” 

Quynh scoffs. “Likely story. It’s you. I feel it in my bones.” 

“How could you kill my  _ habibi _ ?” And Nicky sounds so distraught that for a moment Nile forgets that this is just a game and that Nicky himself was the one to kill Joe. When she remembers, it takes all her effort not to laugh. From Joe’s smile, she can tell that the irony is not lost on him either.

“I want to vote,” Quynh said. 

Nile nodded. “Everyone who thinks Booker is a werewolf, raise your hand.”

Quynh, Nicky, Andy, and Lykon raise their hands.

“Booker is tried and executed as a werewolf. He dies an innocent man.”

“Told you,” Booker mutters. 

Quynh shrugs, “You looked like a werewolf.” 

Nile can’t help but smile. 

“Night has fallen. Everyone close your eyes. The dead may spectate.” After a moment, “Werewolves, open your eyes.” 

Nicky and Quynh open their eyes. Quynh flashes a smile at Booker. He flipped her off, but Nile could tell that he was smiling too. 

“Werewolves, who would you like to kill?” 

Nicky points at Andy. Quynh nods.

“Werewolves, close your eyes.” 

A beat passes. “Healer, open your eyes.”

Lykon opens his eyes. 

“Healer, who would you like to heal?” 

Lykon pointed to Quynh. 

“Healer, close your eyes.” 

Another beat. “Seer, open your eyes.” Yet another beat. “Seer, who would you like to investigate?” Nile waits just long enough not to give away that the seer is dead. “Seer, close your eyes.”

After yet another beat, “Everyone open your eyes. It is once again daytime, and you once again find yourself missing a valued member of the villager. Andy has been slain.” 

Nicky doesn’t quite smile, but it is a close thing. “I would like to accuse Lykon.”

“Everyone who thinks Lykon is a werewolf, raise your hand.”

Nicky and Quynh raise their hands. 

“Once again, an innocent man was put to death for lycanthropy. The werewolves win.”

Nicky and Quynh hi-fived. 

Andy smiles. “Who wants to play again?”


End file.
